Bleeding moon
by snickerz love
Summary: What will Kid do when a mysterious beauty comes to school and captures his heart...read and find out what will happen to them!Tell me please if i suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New student

**In this fan fiction are my new characters that i created accidentally.I hope you like them and of course enjoy! **

* * *

,,Hurry up Rem or we will be late at our first day!,,Yelled my weapon Moon Walker. I looked at him with bored eyes and said,,Like you care for school,,He snickered and said ,,You know me to well...but lets hurry anyway those cute girls are waiting for me!,,I looked at him and saw he had a nosebleed.I sweat dropped and slapped him up the head and he came back from his probably perverted thoughts.

My white shoulder length hair blew at my face,the right half of my bangs was black which was very weird. I was wearing a black jacket with purple sleeves and a black skirt that reached my tights,i also wore black boots that reached my knees .I had greenish-yellowish vibrant eyes and a piercing on my lip on the other hand my perverted friend was wearing a green sleeveless jacket and ripped jeans,snickers, black gloves and had green eyes and grey hair.

* * *

We were late an hour but we finally got to the Death Weapon Meister Academy also known as the DWMA,it looked weird and as we stepped inside we saw a blue zombie running towards me and Moon. ,,So you are the new students!I'm going to take you to the Grim Reapers office because that is the kind of guy i was before i died!,,Said the zombie dude. I just nodded and we went with him. The Grim Reaper didn't look scary at all and told the zombie dude whos name was Sid to take us to professor Stain._This is going to be so_ _bothersome_...Was my first thought when we came to the classroom door. Sid wished us good luck,and i smiled at him. My weapon Moon looked excited and i giggled.I twisted the door knob and walked inside,Moon Walker right behind me ,professor looked weird and had steches all over his face and clothing and a giant screw in his head. ,,You two must be Rem and Moon Walker,,He said with a creepy smile that sent chills down my spine. ,,Nice to meet you there is an available seat next to Kid and one next to Patty,go and sit,,

,,I wanna sit next to Patty!,, Screamed Moon in my ear.I calmly said ok and punched him in the face so hard that he flew in the seat next to that girl, after a minute he straitened him self and shouted sorry to me.I just sighed and walked to sit next to that boy that had weird hair just like me.I stared at him and his eyes for a while,they were so hypnotizing i couldn't stop staring at them and he suddenly looked at me with a blushe on his face since i was staring at him in a daze. I blinked and said in a playful voice.,,Red is a good color for you,, He smiled and said thanks still blushing a little.

Kids POV

_What is going on? I never blushed so hard in my life. Ugh.. im the next Grim Reaper i need to pull my self together! _I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw she wasn't paying any attention to the crap Stain was saying.I then finally realized how asymmetrical she was,well just her hair and that piercing on her pale lip,but i didn't really care at the moment about that. My eyes fell on her long sexy legs,and i really wanted that skirt to be a little shorter...wait what m i saying!I don't even know her that good at all! I'm an asymmetrical perverted garbage! Stain suddenly called her to come down and attack him and she just smirked and walked down to him. The Moon guy didn't stand up at all and just grinned at her with two thumbs up._What uselles_ garbage _that guy is_...Was the thought that first came to my mind.

Normal POV

I smiled at Moon and got to the professor.,,What about your weapon?,,Stain asked. I smiled and answered sweetly. ,,If his help is needed i will call him,, He smiled wickedly and i held out my hand for him to shock and said. ,,Lets have a good fight professor Stain,, He shock my hand and i tightened my grip. Before he could react i punched him in the head and he flew in the air.I jumped after him and kicked him with my leg but he blocked it with his right arm and tried punching me but i dodged and we landed a few feet apart from each longed at each other and he punched me in the stomach with his fist.I flew at the wall and made a giant hole,i felt blood trickling from my lip and wiped it with the back of my hand. I stood up and charged at him with inhuman speed,he tried hitting me with his leg but i appeared behind him and kicked him with all my might .He fell to the ground and i jumped on him and started punching him in the face, he finally blocked my punches and grabbed my ankle and launched me at the wall, i did a back flip landing on my feet. ,,This is going for to long...Moon!,,The moment i said that Moon appeared by my side and transformed into a black sword.

I took a deep breath and yelled. ,,Soul resonance!Moon eclipse!,,We matched are soul waves and attacked him. He just smirked and i saw yellow electric lightnings coming from his palms before my sword and his hands collided and a big explosion took place,when the smoke cleared i could see my sword at Steins neck and his hands on my chest.I suddenly screamed. ,,Pervert!,, He looked at his hands and stammered sorry,despite the pain in my chest i used the chance to punch him so hard that he fell and i put the sword right in front of his nose.

,,I win,, I smirked and held my hand for him to take it,he took it and i pulled him up. ,,You pass the test Rem and Moon!,,Stain said in a happy voice. Moon changed back to his normal form and started cheering,i rolled my eyes and smiled at my best friend. ,,You were great Moon,you to Rem!,,Giggled that girl Patty._That was tough he was a worthy opponent,i wander if that dude Kid_ _watched..._ I looked at him and saw him staring at me.I blushed and averted my eyes from bell rang and Moon dragged me out of the classroom blabbering something about Patty...hot girls and this school rocks.I looked over my shoulder trying to see Kid but i couldn't so i gave up and let Moon drag me like a rag doll to our next class.

* * *

If you liked it and want me to continue the story review!Please no flames because this is my first fan fiction!

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! OR ELSE...KIDDING! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Under the table

I posted my second chapter,but im a little sad because i only got three review.I would like to thank the ones who reviewed and hope for more !

* * *

_Finaly lunch! I couldn't take it! They kept blabbing on and on about some stupid crap! I'm so_ hungry_ I could eat a kishin. _

I was literally drooling over the food that was on my plate. Moon was yelling something about not wanting to drown in drool.I stopped the drool flow and took my spoon, about when I wanted to take a bite a basketball flew at my lunch and knocked it over on the floor.I looked at the direction the ball came from and saw a guy with white hair and shark like teeth staring cooly at us,he started walking over to me casually as if nothing happened,my eyebrow started to twitch when he took the ball from our table and said "Sorry bout that... it was an accident."Moon started laughing so hard his chocolate milk came out of his nose.I got angry and punched my laughing friend in the face,he groaned and mumbled a sorry,the wait haired guy started walking away and i stood up.

He turned around just in time for me to grab him by his colar.I picked him up so his feet werent touching the ground and said in a deadly tone"Your gona pay for that."Moon came by my side and cooly said."You can have miy lunch Rem,leave the shark boy alone he isn't worth your time."I put him down."No need to give me your lunch,my new friend...Sharky is going to give me his own lunch,isn't he such a good boy."I said mockingly,patting Sharky's head.I walked over to Sharky's table and saw that guy Kid seating with Patty,some girl who wore the same outfit as Patty,a girl with long black hair,dude with blue hair who was yelling that he will surpass god and...Maka?I came behind her and tapped her shoulder,she turned around and said shocked."Rem...is that you?"

I smirked and answered mockingly."No its Santa..."She just scowled and mumbeld."Yes it is definitely you."Moon snickered and sat next to Patty."Hello litlle missy!"Patty laughed and punched him playfully on the shoulder,the two kept giggling and laughing and i got annoyed."You two get a room and you Sharky get me your lunch fast."The mentioned two just kept laughing and Sharky scowled but obeyed my order,everyone looked at us but i just ignored them and kept eating.I could feel a pair of golden eyes looking at me and i looked at him to,we just kept looking at each other and it somehow ended up like a staring contest.I became obsessed with wining and did what i had to do,and that was cheating.

I put my foot between Kids legs and started rubbing up and down,he stiffened but didn't blink.I smirked and rubbed faster, he flushed red and started sweating a little."So Rem how old are you?"Asked the quiet black-haired girl.I just smiled not looking at her and said."Im imortall so.. i have over thousand years or so."She gasped and noded."Oh i forgot to properly introduce my self to you all,im Rem and this is Moon Walker."Kid sudenly groaned and everybody looked at him oddly.I snickered as he blushed and blinked.I saw that he blinked and i smirked and we stared at each other and he looked down and then at me._Should i pull my leg away or torture him more?I like the second one beter...so its settled let the torture begin_!

I smirked and put my foot down. He relaxed but i just took my shoes off and put both of my feet between his legs,he stiffened and looked at me with a look that said _you wouldn't dare,_and i of course dared,he shut his eyes and i chuckeld."So Rem i think i should introduce everyone to you now."I just nodded with a smile."This is Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki..."She said gesturing to the blue haired guy and pretty black-haired girl."This is my weapon Soul and that is Death The Kid and his weapons Patty and Liz."I smirked at the two girls and they smirked at me to._Im going to get well with these girls,they seem tough.__  
_

Kids Pov

_That little vixen is gonna pay for this,how dare she do this to me!Me of all_ people!I looked at her and she just smirked.I couldnt denie it felt good,but I wont admit that.I couldnt take it anymore so i grabbed her foot and began tickling her,she bit her lip and pressed her other foot harder at my groin,she giggled a little and i stifled a moan,Soul was about to say something when Maka saw her dad and sprinted from the table dragging Soul behind her.I thought it was enough and stopped tickling her,she stopped laughing and moved her foot.I relaxed and looked at her,she smirked and stood up."Lets go Moon."She said in a serious voice,he groaned and said sadly to Patty."I have to go but i will come and see you my love."Patty giggled and smacked him playfully on the back,the smack was maybe playful but Moon fell to the floor and just smiled,Rem rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the door.

Rems POV

I dragged Moon to the door and turned around to see that Kid was staring at me to,Liz waved her hand in front of Kids face but he just looked at me and ignored her,she took of one of her earings and just stood there,like she was waiting for something to happen,Kids eyebrow started to twitch and he turned to her quickly yelling."Liz your asymetrical!Please put that earing on,im begging you!"She just smirked and said."If you buy me and Patty those buts we wanted i will put it on."He noded fast and whimpered patetycaly."Fine,fine whatever!Please just put it on!"She put the earing on and Kid calmed down.I chuckeld and walked out of the room...

* * *

**So did you like it hate it please rewiew!And so SORRY for updating so late,i will be much faster in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A sleep over?

Well I finally finished this chapter and got two more reviews!I would like to thank psychoshipingirl and Guest for reviewing!Just because of you I will try to post faster!Well enough of my babbling,on with the story!

* * *

_Oh...finnally this day is ending!By the way where are we going to sleep?_I thought about it and got an idea, I dialed Makas number and called her.I heard her voice seconds later._"__Hello?"_ "Hey girl!" I squealed in a fake excited voice,I heard her sigh and giggled._"So what do you need Rem?" _"I just wanted to ask you where Kid lives?"After she told me where, we talked a bit and then she said she had homework to do and we finished our "conversation".It actually wasnt a conversation because she just couldn't stop talking about some stupid nerd stuff.

Wow was the only thing in my mind when I saw how big Kids house was, Moon stared at the house with huge eyes and I wondered if they will pop out of his head.I rang the doorbell and waited patiently,when the door opened I saw Kid standing there wearing a black shirt and looking surprised.I just waltzed past him and gave him my bag."Oh thank you Kid, for letting us stay in your house."I said in a fake voice and fluttered my eye lashes at him,he gave me a dumb look and I chuckled.

He was about to say something when I raced up stairs in one of the many rooms,it was a pretty cute room with a huge window and the biggest bed I have ever seen.I couldnt control my urges and jumped on the bed like a little kid, someone chuckled and I froze,I turned around and saw Kid standing at the door with an amused smirk.I suddenly smirked my self and said."Kid darling,don't be jealous you can jump to I know how to share."He shock his head and I pulled his hand so he was on the bed with me.I begun jumping and he just stayed still.I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he gave in.

We jumped and jumped...and jumped and he suddenly fell on top of me,we looked at each others eyes and he brought his lips closer to mine,we were barely inches apart when I heard some crumbling sound,I looked up and saw Moon,Patty and Liz eating popcorn and holding a camera."Dont mind us,just go back to what you were doing." Said Moon with a cheesy smile on his face. I scowled at Moon and heard Kid mumble something like damn it.I pushed him gently off of me and walked up to Moon...

"Ouch!"Wimphered Moon while Patty bandaged him with a cheesy smile plastered on her face.I smirked at my handy work and took my bag to my new room.

I flopped on my bed and Patty and Liz came to my room and flopped next to me."Hey sorry about ruining your kiss with Kid."Said Liz with an apologetic smile.I just smiled and said its ok and that I didn't like Kid like that,a few minutes later Liz jumped up and beamed at me."I have an idea!"I looked at her curiously."What kind of idea?" "Well...how about we throw a sleep over tonight and play truth or dare...and do lots of other fun stuff." I tought about it and then asked her. "But what if they ask you why are you throwing a sleep over?" She tought for a moment and then answered me. "We will say that it's so you and Moon can get to know our friends a little better." I nodded and called Maka to tell her to come around 7 because Kid is throwing a sleep over for me and Moon so we can get to know every one a bit better.

I looked at the clock and saw we had only an hour before they came so me and Liz went shopping for snacks and something to drink,we came back half an hour later and sorted everything,when we saw we had 15 minutes to spare we jumped in our jammies,well mine was just a sleeveless t-shirt and shorts.I ran down stairs and bumped into Kid.I stumbeld back but he caught me before I fell.I blushed a little and mumbled a quick sorry before I dashed to the kitchen,my heart was pounding like crazy and I had a dreamy smile on my face but i quickly reminded my self that I don't like Kid like that and that i just met him plus he probably doesn't think of me in that way..buuut he did look very depressed when they walked in just before he kissed me! Ugh! This is so confusing. I don't know what to think any more.

All of us sat in the living room and waited until everyone came,suddenly the door bell rang and Kid,Patty and Liz went to get the door, a second later I could see Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, some guy that I never saw and a boy and a girl. Everyone sat on the flor and Tsubaki cleared her throat. All of us looked at her and she begun talking."This is my cousin Sha and his weapons Moko and Akira."The pink haired girl smiled at me with her big blue eyes and I melted,she was like a porcelain doll. The guy named Akira had to be the fragile girls boyfriend because they were holding hands,and the last was the black-haired guy Sha,Tsubakis cousin, he looked like a tough guy but I could see he was very shy.

After lots of talking and getting to know each other we decided to watch a movie,it was a horror movie and I was very excited because I loved scary movies.I turned the movie on and looked for a good place to sit and saw that Patty and Moon were siting comfortably in the arm-chair,Maka,Soul,Tsubaki and Black Star were siting on the couch while Moko,Akira,Sha and Liz were sprawled on the floor...so the only free place left was...next to Kid in the other arm-chair.

I sighed and sat next to Kid. I was very tense but when the movie started I really got into it and relaxed. Suddenly a guys head was cut in half and blood spurted out of it like a fountain, everyone gasped but Kid and I burst in laughter. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy but we just kept laughing. "Sorry...but...its...just...to...funny!" I managed to say between laughs. Everyone just rolled their eyes and got back to watching the movie.

I finally stopped laughing and looked at Kid who was still trying to stop himself from laughing so hard,he then looked at me and raised a questioning eyebrow. I just kept staring at him until he blushed and averted his eyes from mine. I smirked in triumph and got back to watching the movie. After the movie ended we sat in a circle on the floor. Then Liz smiled and said. "Lets play Truth or Dare..."

* * *

**Yes I finished! Also I would like to tell you that I will post the next chapter in a week or two because im working on a new fic! So if you like yugioh and YAMI MARIK as much as I do check it out! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
